<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse by Kalikuks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104758">Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks'>Kalikuks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Suggestive Themes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Spoilers for V1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 05:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> “Last time you saw me with this thing it sounded more like I was strangling it than playing it, and I promise I’ve improved since then,” Zagreus begins when they both are settled on the blanket underneath the boughs of the pomegranate tree, “And I might have written you something. Us something.” </p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --</p><p>In which Zagreus picks up a new hobby and surprises Thanatos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm incredibly new to the fandom so undoubtedly this has probably been done before but in all honesty, the more romantic lyre the better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Zagreus’ growing history of impulsive buys for decor around the House, the lyre is only the most recent. The golden instrument sits pretty in Zagrues’ room, tucked away next to a shelf and perched on a little platform all its own. Zagreus happened to wander over to it, bored between his destructive ventures into the rest of his father’s domain, plucking at the strings and wincing at the discordance his unskilled fingers causes. </p><p>He’s definitely no Orpheus. Though the thought of the musician brings to mind the many laments and songs the shade sings now that he is reunited with his muse. Zagreus has no such muse as Orpheus does in the beautiful and talented Eurydice, no, but he does have his stubbornness and impulse.</p><p>And right now that impulse is to learn the lyre. Perhaps he could ask Orpheus later to show him the ropes so to speak. It’s about time Zagreus got another hobby now that his job is escaping the Underworld. It’s not as much fun ransacking his father’s things because of that. Learning an instrument seems like just the thing. </p><p>Zagreus can’t exactly waste time with his boyfriend either. Thanatos is still busy with the influx of mortal souls from the war and the long winter on the surface, but he still drops by when he can spare a moment. Sometimes it is literally moments, just enough time for a brief chat, perhaps a stolen kiss, and then Than is back to work. </p><p>Death Incarnate has enough time this sudden visit to take notice of the lyre though, of course. At first, Zagreus nearly didn’t notice his arrival, focused as he was on the actual instrument itself. The telltale toll of the bell that accompanies the arrival of Thanatos, why Zagreus had nearly mistaken for another mis-plucked string. </p><p>“I didn’t know you played.”</p><p>“I don’t,” Zagreus lifts his gaze from the instrument and sends a half-smile Than’s way, “Your perfect timing spared you from hearing this poor object be further tortured by me.”</p><p>“Another time, then,” Thanatos murmurs with the slightest of smiles, already drifting closer to intercept Zagreus as he rises to stand. There’s a brief moment though where Thanatos’ eyes go unfocused, and his head tilts like he’s listening to something far off that is too distant for Zagreus’ notice. Then Than is once more focused on Zagreus, lips twitching downward as his hands drift to cup his lover’s jaw. “I can’t stay long.”</p><p>“I know,” Zagreus sighs, leaning into Than’s cool hands, “Glad you managed to find the time to drop by at least.”</p><p>“I will try to do so again when I am able.”</p><p>Thanatos leans down and with such gentleness, kisses Zagreus soft and slow. As slowly as Thanatos can afford with mortal souls calling to be reaped at least. Zagreus sighs through his nose when Than pulls away, and unable to help himself reaches to cup Thanatos’ face. If only to buy himself a few more precious seconds with his lover. Zagreus trails his thumb along Than’s cheekbone before he lets his hand drop. </p><p>“See you around, Than,” Zagreus says, unable to resist swaying in to press one more fleeting kiss to Thanatos’ lips before he backs off to give Than room to shift, “Hey! Maybe when you come back I’ll actually be able to do more than some Gods-awful plucking on my lyre.”</p><p>The soft chuckle he gets in response is music of its own to Zagreus’ ears, the slight smile on Thanatos’ face once again, “You managing to sit still long enough to learn anything on that thing is definitely something I would have to see the results of. I will see you later, Zag.”</p><p>And then Thanatos is gone in a flash of eerie green light and Zagreus sighs, left with the memory of Death’s kiss and yearning for more. Then slowly an idea forms. Zagreus grins to himself and turns back towards the lyre. Perhaps he does have his own muse after all. </p><p>Thanatos’ busy work at least makes preparing the surprise all the easier. Zagreus sneaks in lessons with Orpheus between sightings of his oft elusive lover. He’s thankful that when he and Thanatos next manage to cross paths, it's when Zagreus is dealing second deaths to the wretches in his way as he climbs to the surface yet again. </p><p>Thanatos does not ask of Zagreus’ progress with the lyre after their customary competition, clearly deciding there is better use of his breath by kissing Zagreus breathless. Their brief meeting leaves Zagreus himself floating in a far different way than his lover does when they must part for the time being. When Zagreus finds the lyre upon his return to the House, he plucks the strings until the melody matches what burns in his heart. </p><p>Love is a powerful muse all its own, turns out. </p><p>Orpheus is kind enough to double-check Zagreus’ work as it progresses, helping make adjustments to the melody where needed. Zagreus is not entirely sure how much time passes before he has something worthy of presentation, as time means little to immortals. Yet Zagreus can’t help but find his stomach turning over itself with a strange kind of anxiousness when the time comes to ask Thanatos. Just a simple request as well, to meet Zagreus in the gardens back at the House when he runs into Thanatos again amidst the heat of Asphodel.</p><p>“As you wish,” Thanatos replies, curious no doubt and it shows in his eyes, “I will see you at home, Zag.”</p><p>That anxiousness in Zagreus’ stomach melts into giddy little flips when Than takes both hands in his and lifts them to his lips to kiss before he releases them with visible reluctance. Zagreus rocks on his burning heels to lift enough to peck Thanatos on the lips. Than’s slight smile reaches his eyes when Zagreus backs off enough to let him shift unimpeded.</p><p>“See you at home, Than.” And once more Death Incarnate is gone, leaving Zagreus alone to complete his run through the rest of the Underworld. </p><p>If his father notices that Zagreus is distracted when he reaches the snowy grounds outside the Temple of Styx, he does not comment. Zagreus can’t even be mad when he does not dodge his father’s spear in time and the Styx takes him home. It just means he gets to see Thanatos sooner. </p><p>The line of shades waiting for the return of the Lord of the House all watch the prince as he flails out of the pool of Styx and makes a mad dash to the east wing to prepare. They’ll probably get a kick out of the gossip as they wait at least. Hypnos doesn’t even stir from his deep slumber when the ghostly crowd softly starts to murmur amongst themselves. </p><p>Zagreus manages to set up what he hopes is a comfortable area for both him and Thanatos to lounge in, making use of the cushions from the chaise in his room. He’d debated heavily merely dragging the entire thing out into the garden, but decided against it. Instead, Zagreus grabs the pillows and blanket from his bed to further soften the little sitting area he’s cobbled together underneath one of the pomegranate trees.  </p><p>Zagreus is in the middle of retrieving the lyre from his room when the bell tolls to signal the arrival of Thanatos. Zagreus nearly crashes into him when he dashes from his room, paused as Thanatos is at the threshold of the garden. </p><p>“Than!” Zagreus couldn’t keep the smile off his face even if he tried. </p><p>“Zagreus,” comes the warm reply, and Thanatos has approached to stand in front of the prince by the time the last syllable of his name has left his lips, “I’ve managed to find the time to be here, as you’ve requested.” </p><p>Those golden eyes have dropped to the equally golden instrument in Zagreus’ arms before they flick back up to the prince’s face. Zagreus merely smiles in response to the intrigued expression Thanatos’ wears. Zagreus adjusts the hold on the lyre, tucking it under his arm while his other seeks Thanatos’. Their fingers twine on reflex as the prince drags Death Incarnate behind him into the privacy of the garden. </p><p> “Last time you saw me with this thing it sounded more like I was strangling it than playing it, and I promise I’ve improved since then,” Zagreus begins when they both are settled on the blanket underneath the boughs of the pomegranate tree, “And I might have written you something. <em> Us </em> something.” </p><p>“Us,” Thanatos echoes softly, and with surprisingly more grace than he has ever received any of Zagreus’ other gifts of affection, continues, “Well then, it would honor me to hear it, Zag.” </p><p>Zagreus nods and tries to exhale his nerves with a shy shaky laugh, fingers beginning to idly pluck the strings to see if the instrument is in tune. He even adjusts his posture and position a few times until he is comfortable. Thanatos inches closer, settling as close to Zagreus as physically possible, lifting a hand to gently brush his knuckles along Zagreus’ arm. The motion is slow and soothing and helps to melt Zagreus’ nerves. </p><p>It is much easier for Zagreus to find the first note of their song then, in the comfort of his lover, in his presence at the prince’s side. Thanatos’ knuckles have not ceased their soothing little motions, but as far as Zagreus can tell he’s gone still otherwise. He soon feels the weight of Thanatos’ head come to rest on his bare shoulder, and lets the music reveal how his heart swells at the feeling of his beloved’s lips brushing his skin. </p><p>Their song reflects something much softer and deeper than either of them truly has words for. Zagreus doesn’t think he could put what they have between them more accurately than this. So he lets the notes hang in the air, lets them bring to light all the feelings they share so profoundly that escape any sort of articulate explanation. </p><p>The song eventually comes to its end, the final notes hanging between them in the stillness of the garden. Zagreus lets out a soft sigh, and relaxes his posture to rest his head against Thanatos’. His lover shifts, both arms coming to wrap around Zagreus’ waist and tug him even closer. Zagreus huffs a soft, shy laugh when Thanatos remains silent for a time. </p><p>“Play it for me again,” Thanatos murmurs before Zagreus gathers the courage to even ask Thanatos’ opinion. </p><p>“If you mean right now, you’re going to have to give me a little more room to work, Love,” Zagreus chastises gently, and Thanatos huffs before he adjusts his hold on the prince to give him room enough to hold the lyre properly once more. </p><p>Zagreus begins to play again, feels Thanatos relax against him once more. It will only be a matter of time before Thanatos must return to his work, but right now it is just the two of them and a song full of all the love they share. When the last few notes fade in the still air this time, Thanatos presses a kiss to Zagreus’ cheek. </p><p>“Thank you, Zagreus,” Thanatos says his name so reverently that Zagreus wonders if this is what it's like to be worshipped, “It's beautiful.”</p><p> Zagreus fully turns in Thanatos’ arms to meet his gaze and finds those golden eyes molten with deeply rooted warmth and affection. Zagreus can’t help but kiss him. Zagreus even considers tossing the lyre completely aside in a powerful urge to get as close as possible to his lover and show Thanatos in an entirely different medium the depths of his love but stays the urge. </p><p>Zagreus still needs the instrument to play Thanatos their song again in the future after all, and to write his beloved more. Practice makes perfect and all that. While he is still no Orpheus, Zagreus thinks that he could get used to moments like this. Stolen moments with his love by his side and songs inspired by the stirrings in his heart. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Than,” Zagreus whispers when they part from their kiss, a smile already playing at the corners of his mouth. </p><p>Thanatos can’t keep one off his face either, a smile wider than any Zagreus has seen thus far. He feels like he could write another ballad or two from the sight alone. Zagreus is moved to kiss the corners of that smile, snorting when Thanatos makes a huff that fails to sound as annoyed as he wants to pretend to be. </p><p>Unfortunately, Thanatos can only put off his endless work for so long. </p><p>“I have to go,” Thanatos says, the furrow between his brow deepening, “but… I would like to do this again.”</p><p>“Of course, Than,” Zagreus smiles a small, understanding smile. “I said I’d play for you anytime you asked. Perhaps I’ll have more songs for you next time.”</p><p>“I look forward to hearing those ones too.” </p><p>Zagreus steals another kiss before Thanatos can stand to take his leave. Thanatos’ hand comes up to cradle the back of Zagreus’ head, fingers twining into dark hair. Both sigh softly when they part, and Thanatos smiles just for Zagreus before he steps away and shifts. Already Zagreus misses the feeling of Thanatos’ fingers through his hair and his lips on his. </p><p>Heart full of longing, Zagreus idly plucks at his lyre and commits more of his feelings to tune. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me at my Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin">Angstgremlin</a></p><p>FANARTS<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/horta_maya"> Horta_Maya </a> <a href="https://twitter.com/horta_maya/status/1320061205541781508?s=20"> Made some lovely art! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>